Diskussionsfaden:ILoveKlaineForever/@comment-4628842-20120313192532
Hier,wie versprochen: 27. September 2011. McKinley High School, 7.35 Uhr: Kurt Hummel stieg aus seinem pinkfarbenen Volvo, den er direkt vor dem Schulgebäude geparkt hatte und wartete sehnsüchtig auf seinen Freund Blaine. Er seufzte. Schon seit einem halben Jahr waren sie zusammen, seitdem sie sich das erste Mal an der Dalton Academy getroffen hatten. Bei ihm war es Liebe auf den ersten Blick gewesen, er hatte diese klugen Augen, das pechschwarze Haar, das verschmitzte Lächeln von Anfang an geliebt. Und nun würde er all das wiedersehen, nachdem er seinen Liebsten 6 Wochen nicht zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, da er mit Finn, Burt und Finns Mum nach Los Angeles und London gereist war und seinen Kleiderschrank ein bisschen an neuen Sachen bereichert hatte, die er dringend nötig hatte, da er die letzten Schulwochen die selben Sachen 2-mal hatte anziehen müssen, was für ihn persönlich eine Tragödie gewesen war. Er hasste es, wenn er dies tun musste und noch mehr hasste er es warten zu müssen. Wieso spannte er Ihn so auf die Folter? Schließlich war es bereits 7:45 und er wollte vor dem eigentlichen Unterrichtsbeginn unbedingt noch einmal beim Glee Club vorbeischauen! Da, er kam endlich und war göttlich wie immer: In seinem Holzfällerhemd und der lässig übergeworfenen Jeansjacke zog er alle Blicke auf sich, vor allem die der Mädchen, die erröteten, als er Ihnen einen kurzen Blick zuwarf, „Hi“ rief, laut lachte und dann weiterging. Er machte sich nicht viel aus Mädchen, schließlich hatte er ja seinen Traummann schon gefunden. „Hi Kurt!“ hörte Kurt plötzlich an seinem Ohr. Er schreckte hoch und blickte in Blaines strahlendes Gesicht. Kurt schlang seine Arme um Blaine und küsste Ihn kurz auf die Wange.“ Dafür, dass du mich 6 Wochen nicht gesehen hast, bist du aber nicht sehr gesprächig“, schmunzelte Blaine. “Oh, ich wollte dich nur nicht jetzt schon mit meinen Redeschwall überschütten, so früh am Morgen, dazu bist du einfach noch nicht in Form“, entschied Kurt. „Vielleicht könnte ein kleiner Kuss das ändern, wer weiß?“ Kurt lächelte und küsste Ihn leidenschaftlich auf den Mund und Blaine erwiderte den Kuss. So standen sie einige Zeit da, Kurt konnte die Zeit nicht einschätzen, er wollte einfach nur versinken in diesen Kuss und Blaines Duft und es war ihm völlig egal was andere denken könnten, da nur er der einzige bekennende Schwule auf der ganzen Schule war….Da übertönte die Schulglocke seine Gedanken und Kurt löste sich nur widerwillig von Blaines Lippen. „ Ich hab` dich vermisst“, flüsterte er und verschränkte seine Finger mit Blaines. „Und Ich bin froh, endlich wieder Zeit mit dir verbringen zu dürfen.“ „ Ich fühle ebenso, und nun komm, ich will nicht dass wir am ersten Schultag zu spät zum Unterricht kommen“ „Tja, das mit dem Glee Club werde Ich wohl auf später verschieben müssen“ „Apropos Glee Club, ich trete bei“, verkündete Blaine lauthals. Kurt blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, sein Gesicht brannte. Er umarmte Blaine stürmisch und bedeckte Ihn mit kleinen Küssen. “Oh Blaine, das tust du für mich, so etwas Gutes hab Ich gar nicht verdient…“ „Na na, jetzt übertreib mal nicht, ich tue das einzig allein für uns und weil ich deine Freunde kennen lernen will und weil Ich wissen will ob du Rachel immer noch im Kleiderstil übertriffst!“ Er zwinkerte. Kurt lachte, vergrub sein Gesicht an Blaines Hals und küsste ihn , doch der hielt Ihn auf. „Hey, du willst doch nicht wirklich zu spät kommen, oder? Dafür haben wir später noch alle Zeit der Welt, ok?“ Kurt ließ sich von Blaine förmlich den Gang entlang ziehen und war zu glücklich um etwas zu erwidern. „Hey, Hey ,Hey Kids!“ Ein wie immer bestens gelaunter Mr. Schuster trat in den kleinen Chorraum in dem schon alle Teilnehmer Platz genommen hatten. „Hey. Mr. Schu!“ wurde er ebenfalls mehrstimmig von gut gelaunten Leuten begrüßt. Mr. Schu räusperte sich. “Heute möchte Ich euch ein neues Mitglied in unserem Glee Club vorstellen, Blaine Anderson. Er ist Ende letzten Jahres an diese Schule gekommen und hat sich nun entschieden in unseren Club zu wechseln. Heißt ihn herzlich willkommen!“ Nachdem die Begrüßungen verklungen waren, fragte Mr. Schu: “Blaine, möchtest du dich nicht vielleicht ein bisschen selbst vorstellen?“ Blaine trat vor und sagte: “Hi, also ich bin Blaine, bin 17 und Freund von Kurt, manche von euch kennen mich ja schon…“ Bei diesen Worten warf er einen kurzen Blick zu Rachel, die, peinlich berührt, versuchte sich hinter ihren langen braunen Haaren zu verstecken. Blaine lächelte ihr zu und fuhr fort:“ Jedenfalls freut es mich nun zu euch gehören zu dürfen und hoffe, dass Ich bald neue Freunde finde und euch auch gesanglich eine große Stütze bin.“ Mit diesen Worten setzte er sich wieder auf seinen Platz, der natürlich neben Kurt war, der ihn gleich in den Arm nahm. Mr. Schu räusperte sich und sagte: “Nun kommen wir zum gesanglichen Thema dieses Tages“, er zückte seinen Marker und schrieb etwas an die Tafel.“ Es lautet: Gefühle. Versucht, möglichst viel Gefühl in einen Song zu packen oder durch einen Song eure momentane Situation zu verdeutlichen, dies darf gerne auch durch einen selbstgeschriebenen Song sein. Ihr habt bis Ende nächster Woche Zeit, Duette sind erwünscht. Ich lasse euch nun ein klein wenig Zeit um euch zu besprechen.“ In Windeseile breitete sich Gemurmel im Raum aus, jeder hatte eine genaue Vorstellung über seinen Song. „ICH weiß über welches Gefühl wir singen werden“ grinste Kurt und blickte Blaine tief in die Augen. „Ich auch.“ Sagte Blaine und erwiderte seinen Blick ebenso gefühlvoll „ und Ich weiß auch schon einen Song, der perfekt dazu passen könnte: „Someone like you“ von Adele oder „The only Exception“ von Paramore oder….“ „ Nein, alles viel zu unromantisch, wie wäre es mit „Memory“ aus „Cats“ oder…“ „ As long as you`re mine aus “Wicked”!!“ sagten beide wie aus einem Mund und lachten laut auf. „Na, da wären wir uns ja wohl einig“ zwinkerte Kurt. Gut, dass Blaine genauso dachte wie er. Wicked war ihr Lieblingsmusical, Kurt hatte schon immer davon geträumt einmal daraus zu singen. Vor dem Glee Club hatte er keine Möglichkeit dazu, da die Lehrer meinten, die Rolle der Galinda wäre nur für Frauen bestimmt und viel zu hoch für eine männliche Stimme. Er hatte es allen gezeigt und am Ende des Jahres bei den Regionals mit Rachel das Lied For Good aus Wicked performt und damit den Sieg geholt. “Gut, lass uns gleich heute Abend damit beginnen. Ich besorge die Noten in der Bücherei. Wer singt wen?“ „Ich bevorzuge Fiero“ entschied Blaine.“ Na gut, aber Ich muss dir sagen, Elphaba ist auch keine schlechte Wahl aber wenn du meinst…“ erwiderte Kurt achselzuckend. „ Wir treffen uns heute Abend bei Mir, ok? Mein Vater ist mit Finns Mutter weg und Finn ist mit Rachel bowlen, perfekt also für einen gemütlichen Gesangsabend, oder? “Kurt legte den Kopf auf Blaines Schulter und schloss die Augen um für einen Moment das Gemurmel um sich herum auszublenden, da spürte er auch schon Blaines Zähne an seinem Ohr herumknabbern. Leicht gereizt öffnete er die Augen und knurrte: “Lass das, das kitzelt!“ Erschrocken zog Blaine seine Zähne von seinem Ohr zurück und blickte Kurt mit aufgerissenen Augen an. “War nicht böse gemeint, aber Ich möchte mal einen Moment für mich haben. Wenn du willst, darfst du jetzt wieder an meinem Ohr rumknabbern.“ Und schon knabberte er wieder an seinem Ohr, bis er ihn lachend von sich schieben musste, weil er so kitzelig war. “Gnade, aufhören, bitte!“ japste Kurt, nach Luft ringend, als ihn Blaine fast um den Verstand geknabbert hatte. Doch Blaine kitzelte Ihn so lange, bis er kein normales Wort mehr zustande brachte und fast am Boden lag vor Lachen. Als Kurt wieder im Stande war, etwas zu sagen, sagte er: “Jetzt weißt du also, wo meine Schwachstellen liegen, am Ohr! Stell dir das mal vor, nicht am Fuß kitzelig zu sein, dafür am Ohr.“ Kurt schnaubte. “Wie lächerlich ist das denn!“ „Ich finde das nicht lächerlich, sondern süß. Das beweist, dass du etwas besonderes bist.“ Zum Dank für dieses Kompliment küsste Kurt ihn lang und leidenschaftlich, und war gerade wieder dabei sich in diesem Kuss zu verlieren, als er Mr. Schu sagen hörte: „Wie Ich sehe, seid Ihr schon fertig mit der Besprechung Kurt und Blaine“ Sie schreckten hoch und sahen in die belustigten Gesichter von Mr. Schu und den anderen. Er fuhr fort:“ Das freut mich sehr und Ich bin gespannt auf eure Präsentation nächste Woche.“ Er blickte kurz auf die Uhr.“Oh, Leute, es ist nun leider wieder einmal Zeit für euch zu gehen, ich freue mich auf nächste Woche. Bis dann!“ Er lachte und hob die Hand zum Abschied bevor er im Lehrerzimmer zu Mrs. Pillsburry verschwand, mit der er vor einiger Zeit in eine gemeinsame Wohnung gezogen war. “Also, steht unsere Verabredung? Wie wär’s, heute um 5 bei mir?“ fragte Kurt Blaine einige Zeit später. „Geht klar, soll Ich irgendwas mitbringen?“ „Ja, Freude am Singen und 2 Latte Macciato von Starbucks“ grinste Kurt. „Na, wenn das Alles ist“, lachte Blaine. Inzwischen waren sie auf dem Schulhof angelangt, wo Kurts pinker Velo sehnsüchtig auf seinen Besitzer wartete. “Also…“ Kurt entzog widerwillig seine Finger aus Blaines. “Bis später“, er hob die Hand, küsste seinen Blaine auf die Wange. “und viel Spaß bei den Hausaufgaben, vor allem Mathe“ Er verdrehte die Augen bei dem Gedanken an die komplizierten Gleichungen. Eine letzte Umarmung und er wandte sich seinem Auto zu, kramte nach seinem Autoschlüssel(Mist, wo hatte er den schon wieder hingetan??) konnte Ihn aber nicht finden. Als er schon fast am verzweifeln war, fühlte er einen Luftzug hinter sich und drehte sich um. Blaine stand vor Ihm, die Autoschlüssel in der Hand.“ Hier, für dich, die hast du vorhin bei der Folter fallen lassen.“ Blaine drückte Ihm seine Schlüssel in die Hand und wollte sich schon wieder zum Gehen wenden, doch Kurt hielt ihn zurück.“ Findest du nicht, es ist ein kleines bisschen zu kühl zum Laufen? Ich denke, du solltest lieber gleich mit mir nach Hause fahren, als dir bis nach Hause einen abzufrieren“ „Na gut, Ich komme mit, aber du musst mir versprechen an deiner Ausdrucksweise zu arbeiten, dir einen abzufrieren, also wirklich.. “Blaine stieg kopfschüttelnd auf den Beifahrersitz, während Kurt sich anschnallte und sein Auto startklar machte. “Dann mal los, zeig was du draufhast, altes Mädchen!“ rief Kurt und wie zur Antwort röhrte sein Volvo kurz auf und Kurt bahnte sich seinen Weg auf die Landstraße während Blaine an den Knöpfen der Lautsprecheranlage drehte um eine entspannte Atmosphäre zu schaffen. Eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie in Kurts Haus am Küchentisch, mit dampfenden Kaffeebechern über den schwierigen Matheaufgaben. “Ich kapiers einfach nicht“, stöhnte Kurt und klappte sein Heft zu. „Können wir nicht anfangen am Song zu üben, ich hab schließlich lange gebraucht um die Noten zu ergattern..“ „Ich bin ganz deiner Meinung. Der Song der Woche ist jetzt wirklich wichtiger als so eine schnöde Matheaufgabe.“ Auch Blaine klappte sein Heft zu und schaute Kurt erwartungsvoll an. Dieser griff nach seiner Tasche, fasste Blaine an der Hand und geleitete ihn zum Klavier. Dort setzte er sich hin und spielte das Lied durch, vorerst ohne Text, dennoch summten beide mit. Als Sie sich über den Takt im Klaren waren, begann Kurt das Lied von vorne zu spielen und setzte zögernd an: Kiss me too fiercely Hold me too tight I need help believing You are with me tonight My wildest dreamings Could not oresee Lying beside you With you wanting me Just for this moment As long as you`re mine I`ve lost all resistance And crossed some borderline And if it turns out It`s over too fast I`ll make e`vry moment last As long as you`re mine… Bei dieser Zeile schaute Kurt Blaine eindringlich an, wies auf den Platz neben sich, damit Blaine in die Noten schauen konnte. Blaine nahm das Angebot an und fing an zu singen. Kurt schaute ihn sprachlos an, er war wie immer völlig fasziniert von seiner Stimme. Darüber hinaus versank er so in ihr, dass er seinen Einsatz vergaß und Blaine ihn darauf aufmerksam machen musste und schließlich abbrach. Seine Stirn zog sich in Falten und er fragte: “Kurt, was ist los?“ „Nichts. .Ich. .Ich. .Ich bin nur so fasziniert von deiner Stimme und fühle mich neben dir immer wie ein blühender Anfänger“ „Aber nein, musst du nicht, deine Stimme ist so hell und klar“ „Na toll, aber immer noch nicht so geübt wie deine“ antwortete Kurt zutiefst niedergeschlagen. “Komm, lass uns weitermachen“ riet Blaine und fuhr fort: Say there`s no future For us as a pair… “Was, wenn wirklich nicht? Was, wenn mir Karofsky wieder „seine Wut“ androht, weil Ich der einzige bin, nach dir, der sich zur Homosexualität bekennt?“ Blaine erstarrte urplötzlich und sagte verdutzt:“ Wie bitte? Kurt, über so was machst du dir noch Gedanken? Hast du den Liedtext nicht ganz durchgelesen? Dort heißt es nämlich weiter..“ And though I may know I don`t care “Und der Ansicht bin Ich! Mich kümmert es nicht, was irgendwelche Idioten über uns sagen, Kurt. Und selbst wenn, wir würden ihnen schon die Meinung geigen, oder?“ „Stimmt, entschuldige bitte, ich weiß selber nicht wie ich genau darauf komme…es tut mir leid, ich habe nur Angst, dass Ich dich zu schnell wieder verlieren könnte ..und…“ Doch weiter kam Kurt nicht, denn Blaine hielt ihm den Mund zu. “Kurt, das dass klar ist,“ sagte er fast ein bisschen wütend, „Ich könnte dich nie ,nie ,nie verlassen dafür liebe ich dich und deine lustige Art zu sehr“ Kurt errötete und fühlte sich geschmeichelt. “Ja, Ich liebe ich doch auch, sehr sogar!“ Und da küsste Ihn Blaine, verdammt, er sollte sich mal lieber auf seine Arbeit konzentrieren, denn er wollte ja schließlich den Song perfekt singen, aber da wurde sein Kopf schon wieder leer und er konnte nicht mehr klar denken und verlor sich schon wieder in diesem Kuss. Mist, er musste doch professionell bleiben und sich nicht von so einem Kuss den Atem rauben lassen!! Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit lösten sie sich voneinander, schwer atmend aber dennoch glücklich. “Wow! Zum ersten Mal fühle Ich mich irgendwie….wicked!“ zitierte Blaine mit einem leichten Anflug eines Lächelns den Songtext und brachte damit Kurt zum Lachen. “Komm, lass uns weiter arbeiten, schließlich wollen wir nächste Woche perfekt sein, oder?“ ********** „Hi Leute! Ich bin sehr gespannt, was ihr alles so zum Songthema des Tages Gefühle für Mich vorbereitet habt. .Ich würde sagen, dass Rachel beginnt. Rachel, Bühne frei für Dich!“ hiermit eröffnete Mr.Schu wieder einmal den Wahlunterricht Chor an der Mckinley High. Bei diesen Worten erhob sich Rachel, die sich für diesen Anlass mal wieder in Schale geworfen hatte: Sie hatte ihr Lieblingsshirt mit gelber Schleife an, und dazu passend einen karierten Rock und sich Locken in die langen Haare gedreht. Sie räusperte sich, was alle zum Augenverdrehen brachte, denn Rachel liebte es vor einem Song lange Reden zu schwingen. „Diesen Song habe Ich eigens geschrieben, er heißt Only desire und Ich widme ihn Finn, da er an unsere Liebe auch in schwierigen Zeiten geglaubt hat und mich in allem unterstützt hat und an mein Talent geglaubt hat, er motiviert mich immer von Neuem und gibt mir die nötige Inspiration zum Schreiben, wie auch zu diesem Song . Finn, ich bitte dich, hör gut zu, denn jedes Wort, dass Ich jetzt singe, meine ich so.“ „Mann, fängst du jetzt mal endlich an, hier schläft man ja fast ein.“ beschwerte sich Lauren, die heute einen ihrer schlechten Tage hatte, “wir wollen hier singen und nicht lange Reden schwingen, klar?“ Rachel hatte anscheinend in ihrem Redefluss den Faden verloren, denn sie murmelte nur “Na gut, na gut“ und gab ein Handzeichen zum Klavierspieler, der leise zu spielen begann und bald erfüllte Rachels Stimme den Raum: When I look at you I`m happy And glad for having you You`re a good person With milky brown eyes Always shining in the light, so bright ooh A smile Brighter than the light And a laugh Fullfilling the air Oh yeah Cause you`re my only desire When I see you I can`t hold my fire Burning on my lips Oh I wanna kiss,kiss,kiss,kiss,kiss Oh, I love you sooooooo Alle im Glee Club klatschten im Takt mit, und Will Schuster war wie immer völlig begeistert von den Leistungen seiner Schützlinge. Doch Rachel war noch lange nicht fertig: I love you so My love for you Fills the air, is brighter than the earth When I kiss you I forget all around me Cause you`re such a good person to me And I ask you: Did I ever deserve you?I don`t think so But you laugh and say: Darling, come on, hear what I have to say: When we kiss There`s a fire And yes, I think It`s my only desire Yeah, I think it`s my only desire for you Cause when we kiss I can`t hold my fire Oh I wanna kiss,kiss,kiss,kiss I love you so And yeah, please remember: I love you so! Damit verstummte Rachel und blickte sich um. Als ihr Blick Finns traf, strahlte sie breit und es schien ihr völlig egal, wie viel Applaus sie bekommen würde, denn sie hatte nur noch Augen für Ihn. Tatsächlich schien es aber fast allen gefallen zu haben, denn manche klatschten wie wild und Will Schuster bedankte sich ganz herzlich für ihren gelungenen Beitrag .“Nun gut, Leute, ähm, wen nehmen wir denn als nächstes? Lauren, kommst du bitte nach vorne?“ Eine undeutliche Antwort grummelnd, die wie „Hmmpfg“ klang, schleppte sich Lauren nach vorne. Ihrem Gesicht nach zu urteilen hatte sie heute keine große Lust etwas für die breite Masse zu singen. „Also, dieses Lied widme ich Puckerman, damit er endlich kapiert, warum er bei mir keine Chance hatte und stattdessen mit dieser Shelby anbandelt, die meiner Meinung nach viel zu alt für ihn ist, stimmlich wie äußerlich!“ Sie warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu und Mr. Schuster guckte, wie er immer schaute, wenn ihm das Verhalten seiner Schüler richtig gegen den Strich ging. Rachel schien es genauso zu gehen, denn ihre Miene verfinsterte sich, ihr Mund öffnete sich schon zum Einspruch, aber Mr. Schu hielt sie zurück. „Ach ja, der Song heißt: Little thief oder auch Big Ass…hole“ sagte Lauren grinsend in Anlehnung an Puckermans Song „Big Ass Heart“, den er im letzten Schuljahr als Liebesbeweis für sie geschrieben hatte. “Haut rein!“ nickte sie dem Schlagzeuger und Gittarist zu und legte los: We had a date Once a day I was there And you were late You said you were sorry And I believed you We had a nice day And you kissed me I felt happy Your kiss burnt like fire oh yeah That day I was happy To have you but then O then I I saw you Kissing an other girl And I am not that girl Why did you do that thing to me? Why o why did you let my heart bleed? You stole my heart And you never gave it back You let it bleed And you let me die You`re a little thief You hurt other one`s feelings, like you did to me You`re a little thief A little thief And I`m angry about you Cause you kissed a girl Old as my mother is Why did you do that thing to me? You can`t reach her Do you play with her, like you played with me Or is it a serious love? (höhnisches Lachen) I don`t think so I think you only wanna break her heart And put it away like you did with mine My heart`s broken Laying on the floor Bleeding And yes I hate that other girl I think she can`t sing She`s not pretty Looks like my grandmother in her good years Did she really sing on Broadway? Hah, I don`t think so… Mitten im Song sprang Rachel plötzlich auf, rannte zu Lauren und gab ihr zwei schallende Ohrfeigen. „Wie kannst du es wagen, so über meine Mutter zu reden?? Kannst du dir nicht denken, wie sehr dies meine Gefühle verletzt? Wie sehr dieser Song Puck verletzt??“ schrie Rachel. Lauren blickte sie nur an und sagte dann nach einiger Zeit: “Ach ja, er sollte sich mal lieber Gedanken machen, wie er mich verletzt hat. Macht hinter meinem Rücken mit anderen Mädchen rum und sagt zu mir, Ich wäre seine große, große Liebe. Pah, darauf kann Ich scheißen! Echt, und jetzt macht er auch noch mit deiner Mutter rum, und er ist noch nicht mal 18, und deine Mutter ist gerade mal 38.Wie pervers ist das denn?? Ich meine…“ „Hör auf, du weißt gar nichts, weder über meine Mutter, noch über Puck. Halt einfach deinen verdammten Mund!“ schrie Rachel und musste sich bemühen ihre Tränen zurück zu halten, aber es war schon zu spät: Die Tränen flossen über ihr Gesicht und ruinierten ihr perfektes Make-up. Wutentbrannt stürmte sie aus dem Raum und schlug die Tür hinter sich zu. Finn rannte ihr nach, jedoch nicht ohne Lauren vorher einen bösen Blick zuzuwerfen. Puck jedoch blieb auf seinem Stuhl sitzen und sah aus, als würde ihn das Ganze überhaupt nicht interessieren, doch Kurt war sicher, dass er im innersten sehr verletzt über Laurens Song war. Mr. Schu sah das Desaster stirnrunzelnd mit an. „Lauren, ich glaube, du kommst nach der Stunde besser zu mir!“ mahnte er, kurz bevor seine Worte von der Schulglocke übertönt wurden. “Lauren, wieso hast du das getan? Du weißt doch genau, dass man mit Songs keinen anderen Menschen verletzen sollte!“ sagte Will zu ihr einige Zeit später. “Mr. Schu, ich hasse es mich zu wiederholen: Puck sollte denselben Schmerz spüren, den Ich bei unserer Trennung verspürt habe und auch die Gründe dafür genannt.“ „Natürlich weiß ich, dass du im Moment vom Leben enttäuscht bist und dich alleingelassen und einsam fühlst, aber das ist noch lange kein Grund über andere herzuziehen, ist das klar? Ich möchte, dass du dich in der nächsten Stunde bei Rachel entschuldigst.“ „Geht klar, Mr. Schu“ murmelte sie, packte ihre Tasche und ging langsam davon. Mr.Schu schaute ihr kopfschüttelnd nach und ging dann wieder zu Mrs. Pillsburry ins Lehrerzimmer um mit ihr die Einrichtung für ihr gemeinsames Schlafzimmer durchzusprechen. ********* „Diese dumme Kuh, wie konnte sie mir das nur antun?“ fragte Rachel Finn eine halbe Stunde später, während sie die Tränenspuren mit einem Feuchttuch abwischte und neues Augen-Make-up auftrug. “Sie hat doch keine Ahnung, wer meine Mutter wirklich ist. Ehemalige Broadway Sängerin und nun Coach von Vocal Adrenaline, außerdem hat sie eine außergewöhnliche Stimme und ist mein größtes Vorbild neben Barbara Streisand, an die Ich stimmlich zwar noch nicht ganz heranreiche, aber das wird schon noch, du wirst schon sehen, spätestens wenn Ich euch nächste Woche `My Man` aus Funny Girl vorsinge…“ „Oh Rachel, lass sie doch, sie hat es momentan schließlich nicht leicht. Wurde gerade vom Freund wegen einer Älteren verlassen und gerade eben von dir geschlag-„ Rachel drehte sich um und funkelte Finn aus ihren dick mit Eyeliner umrandeten Augen an.“Ach, der Herr hält also zu ihr? Was bist du eigentlich für ein Freund? Ein echter sollte jedenfalls zu seinem Mädchen stehen und es verteidigen…“ „Rachel, du hast es immer noch nicht kapiert, oder? Die Welt dreht sich nicht nur um dich! DU bekommst immer die Soli, während andere Talente wie Mercedes, Tina ,Artie oder Kurt außer Acht gelassen werden, DU siehst dich als die tollste Sängerin neben Barbara Streisand an….Und motzt andere dafür an, dass sie deine Mutter beleidigen, wobei du doch manchmal selbst deine Zunge nicht im Zaum halten kannst! Mir reichts, Rachel! Denke mal erst über dein Verhalten nach, bevor du dich bei anderen Leuten darüber aufregst!“ Mit diesen Worten stürmte er den Gang entlang, bis er nicht mehr zu sehen war. Rachel blieb zurück, öffnete ihren Spind, schmiss ihr Schminkzeug hinein und wollte ihren Spind schon wieder zuschlagen, als ein Foto heraus fiel .Sie bückte sich und hob es auf. Auf dem Foto waren sie beim Bowlen zu sehen, dicht umschlungen und breit lächelnd. Sie starrte das Foto so lange an, bis sie nichts erkennen konnte, weil ihre Augen schon wieder voller Tränen waren. Sie klebte das Foto an die Innenseite ihres Spindes, schloss Ihn ab, rannte dann zum Mädchenklo und schloss sich dort in die Kabine ein. Verdammt Rachel, was hast du schon wieder getan? Willst du Finn noch ein zweites Mal verlieren? fragte sie eine ärgerliche Stimme tief in ihrem Inneren. Nein, sie, Rachel Berry würde nicht so leicht aufgeben, denn dazu war sie zu stolz. Sie würde um Finn kämpfen, was immer sie auch dafür tun musste. **************** „Puh, heute war ja wirklich der Wurm drin in unserem Glee Club!“ seufzte Kurt.“Und wir sind immer noch nicht drangekommen zum Singen!!“ „Naja, dann haben wir wenigstens noch Zeit um alles noch perfekter zu machen als es eh schon ist!“ sagte Blaine augenzwinkernd. “Willst du heute wieder zu mir kommen, zum Üben und achja, Ich habe einen neuen Song geschrieben und würde gerne wissen, was ich daran noch alles verbessern könnte, und naja, du bist dafür perfekt geeignet!“ grinste Kurt und geleitete seinen Liebsten galant zu seinem Auto. Eine Viertelstunde später saßen sie auf Kurts Bett und schauten, aneinandergekuschelt, eine Live Version des Songs „As long as you`re mine“ aus dem Musical Wicked an, da sie sich die Tanzschritte genau einprägen wollten um großes Lob für ihre Version des Songs einzuheischen. Kurt konnte sich mal wieder nicht konzentrieren, wie immer wenn er neben Blaine saß. Er musste ihn dauernd anschauen, wollte ihn mit jeder Pore seines Körpers in sich aufsaugen und den Moment einfangen. Er betrachtete Blaines Gesichtszüge, perfekt und makellos, wie immer. Er liebte diesen Gesichtsausdruck an ihm, wenn er konzentriert an etwas saß und versuchte dem Gesehenen zu folgen ohne den Faden zu verlieren. Blaine bemerkte seinen Blick und schaute ihn fragend an:“ Ist etwas?“ Kurt errötete und sagte leise: “Nein, nein, Ich war nur in Gedanken“ „Aha, und an was hast du denn gedacht? “fragte Blaine an seinem Ohr. Jetzt konnte sich Kurt erst recht nicht mehr konzentrieren und brachte kein Wort heraus, bis Blaine wieder an seinem Ohr zu knabbern begann. Dann fauchte er gespielt und warf ihm sein Kissen an den Kopf, bis daraus eine wilde Kissenschlacht entbrannte und sie sich danach beide schwer atmend auf dem Bett niederließen. “Wolltest du mir nicht einen Song von dir präsentieren?“ „Oh, ja, selbstverständlich“ Kurt ging zum Klavier, richtete sein Haar, räusperte sich und fing an: When I saw you For the first time I was shocked cause Your smile was so bright And for me it was always love But you didn`t see it But now you love me, too And I`m, I`m happy to have you Cause I love you Whenever I felt sad You kissed me and said: Hey honey,what`s wrong? You`re perfect, just the way you are Follow your dreams and they`ll come true Just believe me, it`s alright, alright Every time I watch you I just see a pretty face With brown eyes like chocolate And a bright smile which reaches your sparkling eyes When I`m watching you I never ever see A sad face with dark eyes like a vampire one`s I just wanna say thanks to you Thanks for coming into my life You made it better and even funnier You gave me the love I ever searched for And now I found it Thanks for that: I just wanna say I love you I really,really love you and I never Ever want to give you back Cause you are too good for Just to be pulled down Thanks for coming into my life, honey You`re the love of my life Forever and ever. “Na, wie war das?” fragte Kurt, nachdem der letzte Akkord verklungen war. Erst erhielt er keine Antwort, doch das lag daran, dass Blaine die Arme von hinten um ihn geschlungen hatte und ihm einen Kuss gab, der Ihm den Atem raubte und sein Herz tausend kleine Hüpfer machte vor Freude und er fast den Boden unter seinen Füßen verlor. Als er sich endlich von ihm löste sagte Blaine: “Danke, Kurt, so ein schönes Geschenk hat mir noch nie ein Junge gemacht!“ Kurt war gerührt über die Ehrlichkeit seines Freundes und umarmte ihn, doch als sein Freund ihn schon wieder küssen wollte, fragte er ihn: “Sollten wir nicht lieber unseren Song einstudieren?“ „Ach ja?,“ sagte Blaine lächelnd „Ich dachte das hätten wir schon getan!“ und hob das Kinn seines Freundes an, um ihn besser küssen zu können. ********** „Finn! Ich muss mit dir reden!“, rief Rachel, als sie vom Spanisch Unterricht zum Glee Club ging und Finn den Gang entlanglaufen sah.“ Bitte…“ Als sie Ihn endlich erreicht hatte, packte sie ihn am Ärmel und drehte ihn so, dass er ihr in die Augen sehen musste. “Es tut mir Leid, Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen, Ich….“ „Aber Rachel, bei der Sache geht es doch nicht um mich, sondern um Lauren, du solltest dich lieber bei Ihr entschuldigen als bei mir, verstehst du das nicht?? Ich wollte doch nur, dass du dein Verhalten änderst.“ beschwichtigte Finn Rachel, als er den verzweifelten Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht sah. „Ja, Finn und deshalb lasse Ich allen vernachlässigten Talenten in unserem Club den Vortritt bei den Sectionals und singe dafür die Schlussnummer.“ strahlte Rachel ihn an. Das hatte Rachel gut geplant, sie wollte allen den Vortritt lassen und dann würde doch sie es am Ende sein, die die Lorbeeren ernten würde. Finn verdrehte innerlich die Augen. Rachel würde man wohl nie ändern können, sie würde alles nur so drehen, dass es zu ihrem Besten war. Statt weiter mit Rachel zu diskutieren, gab er auf und nahm sie am Arm: “Komm, wir wollen doch nicht zu spät kommen.“ Während Finn Rachel hinter sich herzog, lächelte die in sich hinein: Nun hatte Sie abermals ihren Willen bekommen und alles war wieder so, wie sie es haben wollte. *********** Endlich war es soweit: Heute würden Kurt und Blaine ihren Song offiziell ihren Song dem Glee Club vorstellen .Sie konnten es beide kaum erwarten, als die Tür zum Chorraum aufschwang und der ewig lächelnde Mr.Schu eintrat. “Guten Mittag Leute! Heute möchte Ich den Rest der Leute bitten, die vergangene Woche nicht die Gelegenheit hatten ihren Song zu performen, dies jetzt zu tun. Kurt, Blaine, könntet ihr uns bitte euren Beitrag zum Thema vorstellen?“ bat Mr. Schu. Hand in Hand gingen Kurt und Blaine nach vorne, doch Kurt musste vor dem Song unbedingt noch etwas loswerden: “Diesen Song widme Ich meinem Freund Blaine, da er immer für mich da ist, egal was passiert und er mich unterstützt, wo immer er nur kann, wie auch bei diesem Song!“ Kurt lächelte Blaine ermutigend zu, als die ersten Akkorde des Klaviers erklangen, holte er tief Luft und fing an: Kiss me too fiercely Hold me too tight I need help believing You are with me tonight My wildest dreamings Could not oresee Lying beside you With you wanting me Just for this moment As long as you`re mine I`ve lost all resistance And crossed some borderline And if it turns out It`s over too fast I`ll make e`vry moment last As long as you`re mine… Maybe I`m brainless Maybe I`m wise But you`ve got me seeing Through different eyes Somewhere I`ve fallen Under your spell And somehow I`m feeling It`s “up” that I feel Every moment As long as you`re mine I`ll wake up my body And make up for lost time Say there`s no future For us as a pair And though I may know I don`t care Just for this moment As long as you`re mine Come be how you want to And see how bright we shine Borrow the moonlight Until it is through And know i`ll be there holding you As long as you`re mine (Gesprochen) What is it? It`s just…for the first time I feel wicked! Nach dem Abschluss dieses Songs lächelten sie sich an und schauten in die strahlenden Gesichter der übrigen, die begeistert klatschten. Rachel am lautesten, die den Daumen hob und mit den Lippen die Worte `Gut gemacht `formte. Auch Mr.Schu lächelte:“ Danke für diesen tollen Beitrag! Ich würde gerne Britt-„ Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn Lauren war aufgesprungen und nach vorne geeilt. “Mr.Schu, dürfte Ich mich mit dem selbstgeschriebenen Song `Saying Sorry`offiziell bei Rachel und Puck entschuldigen?“ „Natürlich, nur zu“ sagte dieser verdutzt und setzte sich auf einen Platz um Lauren besser sehen zu können. Lauren schloss die Augen ,holte tief Luft und sagte: “Dann mal los!“ und fing an zu singen: Sometimes it`s hard to say sorry Sometimes it`s hard to forgive Sometimes it`s hard to look at the people you blame for something And to say:Sorry And now I want to say: I`m sorry for hurting your feelings Sorry for letting your heart bleeding Sorry for letting you cry I didn`t want to do that to you I`m sorry Sometimes I feel angry And say bad things about you Which makes you cry In this moments I blame myself For saying that to you And after this moments I just wanna say sorry And hug you May that hug help you to forget the things I`ve said I wanna forget it,too These bad things I`ve done to you And I sware: I`ll never do it again! Cause it makes me really sad to see you cryin` It breaks my heart So, say to me:Do ya accept my sorry? Alles klatschte und jubelte, bis auf Rachel und Puck, die nicht sicher waren ob sie die Entschuldigung wirklich annehmen sollten. Schließlich stand Rachel auf ,lief zu Lauren, fasste sie an den Händen und sagte :“Es tut mir leid, dass Ich so überreagiert habe ,aber wenn jemand gegen die Leute ,die Ich liebe argumentiert ,kann Ich mich oftmals nicht mehr unter Kontrolle halten. Eigentlich müsste Ich diejenige sein, die sich bei dir entschuldigt ,aber danke für die Inspiration für einen neuen Song .“Sie zwinkerte Lauren zu, die zaghaft lächelte und drehte sich dann zu den übrigen im Saal um.“Ich wollte euch allen Entschuldigung sagen ,für die Dinge die Ich getan habe, viele Male habe Ich euch die Soli gestohlen und mich vorgedrängt ,obwohl das Lob doch eigentlich euch gehören sollte. Andererseits…liebe Ich das Rampenlicht zu sehr ,um es mir von anderen nehmen zu lassen!“ Sie schaute in die geschockten und auch ein bisschen frustierten Gesichter von Mercedes ,Tina ,Kurt und Brittany und musste loslachen .“Kommt schon ,Leute, ihr habt doch nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass Ich das jetzt wirklich ernst gemeint habe? “Rachel ,dieser Spruch könnte von dir sein! Er übertrifft die anderen, die du sonst von dir gibst, nicht im Egoismus! dachte Kurt bei sich und betrachtete Rachel wie sie versuchte ihre Mienen zu deuten aber dann doch aufgab .Sie lachte noch einmal gekünstelt und sah, dass keiner sich anschloss. „Leute, kommt her, lasst uns zusammen die Schlussnummer singen und dieses Mal lasse Ich EUCH den Vortritt.“ Sie machte einen Schritt zur Seite und wies alle an nach vorne zu kommen. Kurt, Mercedes, Tina und Artie traten nach vorne und Rachel gab Ihnen die Noten und flüsterte ihnen zu: „Gebt euer Bestes, Ich weiß, ihr werdet die anderen umhauen“ und setzte sich auf ihren Platz. Nach einer kurzen Besprechung, in welchem Takt das Stück (von Rachel) geschrieben war und wer welchen Part übernehmen sollte, räusperten sie sich kurz und begannen mit ihrem spontanen Beitrag zum Thema: Kurt: Every time we go to the club There`s a girl Who sings all the songs We wanted to sing And she gets all the prizes We were looking for And we go to her and say: Tina: What`s up, girl? Why do you do that to us? You sing all these songs Mercedes: We have prepared for months To be good at The only thing we can really do Artie: Yeah Girl So let us sing,sing,sing And swing,swing,swing We all have dreams And want them to come true So let US do this job right now! Mercedes: Every time we listen to that songs The girl sings We get angry Why isn`t it our job? Tina: Yeah Why can`t we prove our talents To show the world what we got We wanna make the people scream We wanna be stars Alle: So let`s sing And swing,swing,swing,swing together Let`s show our talents to all these people who laugh about us all the time Let`s make them curious! Kurt: Cause we all wanna be little stars Singing on broadway Giving autographs to the screaming people Giving concerts to hundreds of people That`s our dream! Alle: So let us begin! And swing,swing,swing And sing,sing,sing Let`s make them happy Let`s make them curious! And let`s make them Sing!! Mr.Schu erhob sich und klatschte laut Beifall, die anderen taten es ihm nach. „Danke für euren spontanen Beitrag. Eigentlich müsste ich ja Rachel danken, für diesen grandiosen Text, aber heute gilt der Dank allein euch, da ihr uns gezeigt habt, dass man im Leben nie aufgeben und immer an sich glauben sollte, egal was kommen mag. Und natürlich immer singen sollte, damit wir möglich schnell die Sectionals gewinnen!“ lächelte er, was ein paar Lacher hervorrief. “Ihr habt euch, im Vergleich zum letzten Jahr, sehr gesanglich verbessert und ich sehe gute Chancen dieses Mal die Sectionals zu gewinnen. Und nun möchte Ich euch bitten zu Gehen, da unsere Zeit mal wieder wie im Fluge vergangen ist.“ Ein Allgemeines Aufstöhnen war im Raum zu vernehmen, doch die Schulglocke übertönte alle Geräusche. Kurt streckte sich, stand auf, nahm Blaine am Arm und fragte: “Na, wie wäre es jetzt mit einem Kaffee bei mir?“ Blaine lachte. “Oh, Kurt, du lässt doch keine Gelegenheit aus, um mich in deiner Nähe zu behalten, oder?“ Kurt lächelte nur verschmitzt und verschränkte seine Finger mit Blaines. So liefen sie, Hand in Hand, dem Sonnenuntergang entgegen. The End. I hope you liked it!